


lion tamer

by mother_hearted



Series: of lions and men [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Lion Laguz Dimitri, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Switching, Tellius AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: “Hold on. I thought laguz going into heat was an ignorant beorc stereotype.”“Oh, it is.” Linhardt verifies without taking his eyes off his book. “It just happens to also be true in this particular instance. Life’s funny that way.”(or: Claude decides to take on a new responsibility.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: of lions and men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188908
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	lion tamer

“How soon do you think Daein will send someone out to come check on the village?”

“It’s hard to say. This was the closest they were willing to venture near Gallia’s borders and on horseback it would take at least two day’s ride to reach their nearest stronghold.” Claude rubs his chin and looks over the maps spread out on the table in front of them. Beside him, Byleth turns to advise a waiting soldier on what wounded to prioritize from the newly liberated village. They run back out with orders and Claude sighs. 

“Our victory today was well and good, of course.” They’d manage to get some badly needed supplies too. “But as for heading to the Crimean base Daein is occupying or continuing to travel along Gallia’s borders to Begnion…” The group remained split on the decision. 

Byleth taps a finger on the map that marks their current position. “Our decision will become clear when our scouts return.” 

And a second later the tent flap opens behind them, Ashe’s timing impeccable as he rushes in, his hair windswept and his ears pricked up into focused points. Claude spares a glance to find Byleth looking only mildly surprised and then asks for Ashe’s report. 

“The base is even larger than we expected and the surrounding towns are kept under close surveillance. Just from scouting the perimeter, we think they triple us in number. Not to mention we don’t know how far the base runs underground. There might be even more. Felix is delivering the same news to Dimitri.”

“We’ve only just doubled our own numbers…” Byleth shakes their head. 

“The path is certainly clear all right. I take it his Highness won’t be pleased by the news.” Claude says. Already picturing Dimitri’s tight lipped, tail thrashing displeasure. 

Ashe laughs. “Knowing where the enemy is and being unable to do much about it is hard on someone with a will like his.” His left ear twitches, listening to the footsteps passing by. “...I can understand him though.” Ashe’s eyes tip to the ground when he crosses his arms. “Seeing what’s become of the people under their rule, I wanted to charge at them too.” 

“What stopped you?” Asks Claude, ever curious. 

“My brothers and sisters are waiting for me back home in Gallia. Lonato couldn’t watch me grow up and I don’t want to do the same to them.” 

“We’ll make sure you keep your promise. Now why don’t you go rest? You two went on quite a hike.” Byleth gestures back to the tent flap with a smile. 

“Oh, I just need a breather and I’ll be fine to help out the village. I can rest before dinner tonight. Dedue is on duty and I don’t want to miss our next cooking lesson. Commander, Claude!” Ducking his head, Ashe bids them farewell and steps back out to leave the two of them alone again. 

After a moment, Byleth asks Claude, “Were you surprised to hear a laguz sympathizing with beorc?”

“In our company? Nope.” Claude says easily, “I don’t doubt the convictions of anyone traveling with us. And hey, maybe one day we’ll have the numbers to call ourselves a real army.” 

Fates knows they need the manpower. 

“I wonder…” Byleth murmurs, fist in front of their mouth. “What if we did travel back towards the heart of Gallia? Surely by now there must be other laguz who are treating Dimitri’s path seriously.” 

“I don’t know about that. I think he meant it when he said he left with the only ones willing to follow him.”

And Claude believed Dimitri when he said most of his brethren didn’t hate the beorc, even if there was justifiable hostility. But it didn’t mean they’d feel impassioned to leave their home unprotected in the event the violence in Crimea swept over their borders. Claude knows better than to believe in easily won allies. If they come, they’ll come once they’ve proven there’s something to their Prince’s madness. 

In the meantime… 

“Looks like Begnion is the topic for tonight’s meeting. With that settled, I’m gonna take a walk around the village. See how things are going.” 

Byleth nods. “Sounds good. I’ll be here.” And they paused, a twitch in their lips. 

Claude squints. “Hmmm?”

“Be careful not to step on any lion’s tails.”

“Pfft. If he shows up tonight looking ready to shear a sheep, I have nothing to do with it.”

Or so Claude says. Stepping out of the tent with their victory under his belt, he’s walking around to assess the village as much he is his own thoughts. The past few days, Dimitri _has_ been different. In a number of situations that all boil down to one constant... Claude. Since confronting Dimitri in his tent several weeks ago, Claude has gotten used to a few things. The heavy way Dimitri paws at him, his hot breath all over his face and neck, the slightly too sharp graze of his teeth on Claude’s skin. Walking through camp knowing he carries Dimitri’s scent, telling every laguz he’s called _dibs_. Claude doesn’t mind. Dimitri is interesting, attractive, and spurred on by his emotions. Does things his own way, things Claude would never do and isn’t afraid to butt heads with him about it. Utterly predictable. 

Until now.

Claude has been pulled away from others mid-meeting. Woken up to Dimitri sucking dark marks into his neck. Heard him _growling_ when a merchant stood too close. Dimitri’s cold composure had melted into a flexible coolness as Claude got to know him but even that seems nowhere to be found. Instead Dimitri flashes hot. Sour when Claude steps away. Prickly and glaring with slit pupils when challenged or questioned by their own company. 

It’s a liability to them all but even more than that it’s a maddening puzzle Claude can’t help needing to solve. His visit with Dimitri still ranks below his other duties and he circles through the village. Checks in on their healers circle and the wounded villagers, unharmed family by their side. Inventory at the convoy runs at a sharp clip, Hilda collecting an order for the forge. The back gate of the village stands tall even after the skirmish, needing minimal repairs… but an odd pinch in Claude’s gut makes him stop and investigate it, checking the bolts and latch. He still feels dissatisfied when he finds nothing out of place and makes a mental note to speak to Raphael later, if he saw anything strange when he brought over lumber. 

The sun is peeking out behind the clouds when Claude finds Dimitri alone and gloomy, hunched over a manual. Claude unsubtly leans in to read over his shoulder.

“That combat manual’s a bit dry but I suppose it could work for a stand-in meditation.”

Dimitri claps the book shut with one hand, his grip making the binding squeak. 

“Don’t tell me I surprised you,” Claude grins. “You could smell me coming.” 

“I am not surprised.” He stands and pulls Claude to him mid-turn, his arm heavy against Claude’s low back. His breathing stutters when suddenly caged against Dimitri. Claude’s still… not used to this part. His fingers give a restless twitch. 

“You done feeling blue?”

“I am not blue.”

“I mean.” Claude’s fingers fidget with the seam of Dimitri’s cloak. “You kind of are.”

Dimitri snorts, but not unkindly. His chin touches Claude’s brow and his nuzzling is as good a sign as any he’s not going to whirl through the village like a storm. He takes his time, dragging his lips and cheek over Claude’s temple, and Claude knows to expect the heat in his own ears, tingling like the warmth in his belly from being marked. Dimitri is purposeful and thorough and won’t let Claude leave until he’s done. 

If anything his grip tightens around him, just shy of being too much. Claude ignores his desire to know what _too much_ feels like. 

“I will not split the group further by taking leave,” Dimitri says. “Our numbers, not to mention resources, are too little to take direct action in Crimea. It’s better to make our way into Begnion and find what we may.”

“I’m glad you agree. Better than being left as scraps for the vultures to find.” 

Dimitri doesn’t like to lose and though Claude feels the same, their definition of loss differs. Dimitri is too proud to coolly slip away like Claude. 

“Is that how you view our remains?”

“No. I’m saying we’d be annihilated.”

Dimitri scowls, not taking kindly to being called weak. Still, “I can’t deny those facts. We are simply too small.”

“I’d been meaning to ask, doesn’t Gallia have any connections with the other laguz tribes? You guys are right next door but all of Tellius is under threat with Daein’s moves.”

“You think I haven’t considered that already? Claude, I joined this Alliance knowing Gallia would be the only one going. I have not stepped foot in Goldoa since my late father’s time and as for Phoenicis…” Dimitri’s hold around him weakens. “They have been locked in a conflict with Kilvas for the past five years. It would be a waste traveling to their isles.”

Claude listens, only somewhat disheartened by his answer. “I see.”

“Perhaps something will change but I am not holding my breath. But you,” and his arm tightens around Claude again. “You must stay by my side.”

“What?” Claude laughs. 

“You parted from me in today’s battle.”

“To provide support for our mages. Were you worried about me? Aw, that’s sweet but completely unnecessary.”

“Claude,” Dimitri snaps, rankled with his ears beginning to flatten back. 

Claude drops his jovial tone. “Dimitri, what do you want me to do? There’s no way I can keep up with you. I have to be in the air, keeping an eye on everyone and I’m at more of a risk dismounted than when I'm airborne.”

Dimitri huffs. “I know you are not a ground unit.”

“Then don’t tell me what to do.”

Stiffening up, his tail twitching in agitation, he lets go of Claude even when it’s obvious he doesn’t want to. Claude takes the deep breath he couldn’t. Feels strangely cold with Dimitri’s body no longer surrounding him.

“I am going to run,” Dimitri says. “I will not be late for tonight’s council.” Without waiting for Claude’s response, he stalks off, soon a large blonde lion skating just out of Claude’s vision. 

“Stay by you,” Claude mutters. Crossing his arms. Boot tapping against the ground as he thinks. “What’s going on with you? What are you so afraid of? Or - what are you trying to protect me from?” With a frown, Claude finally walks away, not wanting to drown in the new tide of thoughts washing over him. 

The war council goes well that night, more or less. They pick the best route to enter through Begnion while they wait for a response from the Senate. Claude debates walking over to Dimitri’s tent only for Dimitri to beat him to the punch. They end up in Claude’s bedroll with Dimitri wrapping around him like a blanket made heavy from muscle and furs. It’s comforting, putting even his spinning mind to rest for the night. 

His sleep is deep and soundless. What wakes him up in the morning is Dimitri rushing out of their tent, the screaming and clang of steel second to his ears, and all he needs to hear to jump into his boots and grab his bow. With their camp settled on the village outskirts, Claude is one of the last to run up and he curses when he sees the back gate broken through. 

“Claude!” Leonie calls from her horse, “Bandits came from the North, they’re trying to loot everything that isn’t nailed down.”

“I can tell! Where do you need me?”

“Byleth has the village covered but some of them already took off running, can you fly out after them?” 

“I’m on it.”

He whistles, two sharp notes and waits to hear the beat of Parvina’s wings cutting through the air. She lands with a swoop in front of him, kept safe from her sleeping place nearby. “Hey, girl. It’s time to fly.” He strokes over her scales affectionately before slipping into his saddle, holding on tight with his legs when she takes flight, giving him a bird’s eye view to see small groups of brigands being tailed by both warriors from Gallia and cavalry better suited to crossing the plains. 

He quickly scouts further ahead, finding their pair of runners, men whose only goal is to leave with the most valuable goods onsite within minutes. “Got you,” he says while lining up his shot, letting his arrow go and watching it take one man down when Parvina suddenly swerves, and Claude quickly grabs his reins. “Hey! What is it?” He hears an arrow whiz by him and quickly tries to place the enemy but is thwarted when a mist suddenly creeps in from below.

Self-made. His expression pinches tight, weighing his options when he directs Parvina to land in the plain just under the thick, caking mist. The body of the fallen rogue lies there embedded with his arrow and he looks around for his partner. Seeing no one, he dismounts from Parvina to search the body and finds… nothing. 

_They already fleeced him and ran…_

Crouched on his knee, he isn’t prepared for a wave of smoke to burst through the area, stinging his eyes and nostrils, near blinding him in a peppery smog. Claude hears Parvina cry out in pain and then hears the heavy flap of her wings, flying out of the area. Heart pounding in his ears, he drops his bow to find something to keep his back against, fingers scrambling when he finds the rock wall of a grassy ledge. With effort, he uncaps the vulnerary from his belt and waits aching, agonizing seconds for the smoke to thin out. He drenches his face, flushing out the pain laced in his pores, his eyes, and nose. 

While catching his breath, his gut tells his hand to move to his knife hidden in his waistband -- and then he hears scuffling from the ledge above him. Just as he grips the handle of his knife, three men jump down in front of him, none of them the runner he first spotted.

_Shit._

“Got you away from that beast at last. Now it’s time to separate you from your head!”

“If you’re looking for the one who fleeced your friend it wasn’t me. If you leave now you can catch up to him and avoid the paladins charging through.” Claude bargains quickly. 

The brigand laughs. “We’re not with those fools. It was easy enough to slip in amongst their brood. They don’t even know each other's names.”

 _Assassins?_

“I have a price on my head?”

“Don’t worry your little head about it, it’ll be in my hands -- now!!”

Claude rips his knife out, sinking low into his knees to try and avoid the first attack when he feels the ground shake under his feet, threatening to knock him off balance. It’s the only warning given before Dimitri appears, a blur of blues and furs, slamming into the trio, knocking them senseless into the earth. Claude catches sight of Dimitri’s face before he turns, his heart stopping when he sees the deep snarl of his lips, face caught mid-transformation, teeth too sharp and large for his mouth. 

He drops into a crouch and _roars_ , sending one man skittering backwards on his hands and feet.

“Coward!” The head assassin shouts, “Get up and fight this sub-human -- _gack, gah!_ ” His armor is thin and flimsy like paper under Dimitri’s claws. Dimitri shreds through it like it’s nothing, cutting his flesh, turning his screams bloody and wet, sending his blood flying into the air after Dimitri throws him to the ground. 

“Vermin, you will die!” 

“Dimitri!” Claude calls from behind him, “Don’t kill him, he knows something!” But Dimitri doesn’t hear him, growling when he attacks again and Claude grimaces at the wet scream. The other two men have already fled, their weapons left behind in the dirt but they don’t get far, hunted and cut down just the same by Dimitri’s claws after he catches them. Claude approaches him only after checking the leader’s corpse, unable to find anything of use. No hints to his employer, or even to the man’s identity… 

“Dima.” Claude calls again. Winded from the whiplash of events, the ache still in his sinuses. “Dima, it’s over. Put your hackles down.” 

Dimitri turns to him with a low growl, face still looking wild, nothing like the composed or even sulky lion prince he knows. Blood drips from his hands. He’s all over Claude without warning but Claude stands still, unafraid of Dimitri’s claws. He keeps his hands to Claude’s waist, leading with his nose. Hissing out, “You smell wrong.” He corrects it, rubbing along his wet face, his temples and back to his cheeks, bending close to scent his neck, too sharp teeth nipping under his jaw.

“Hey,” Claude whines. Feels Dimitri lap over the spot with his tongue and Claude closes his eyes, shivering, his hands squeezing Dimitri’s shoulders. Always unprepared for how warm he feels and laughs a little when Dimitri practically starts bathing his neck. “That’s enough, Dima.”

“Claude…” Dimitri pulls back to look him over. “You’re unharmed.”

“Yeah, no one got to me.” Claude frowns. “But there’s a new smoke bomb in circulation. Parvina got caught up in it, I need to call her and make sure --”

“She's fine.”

“You saw her?”

“Yes, I spotted her flying overhead. She was shrieking in pain but came down when Marianne called to her. She is in good care. I knew then you were alone, so I ran.” 

“Ah.” Claude can’t help from prickling under Dimitri’s intense gaze. Remembering their conversation from yesterday. “You gonna tell me, ‘I told you so,’ or what?”

“No.” Dimitri stares him down harder and Claude tries not to wilt under it. “I left you alone this morning because you were right. I cannot tell you what to do.” His pupil slits. “But I will not allow any foul vermin to put their hands on you. I will sever their heads, their limbs from their bodies if they dare look at you.” Dimitri’s mouth falls heavy on his, stealing Claude’s gasp, kissing him like he wants to steal his soul from his body and oh, oh fates, oh wow, but his hands grab his hair and tug hard, making him hiss. 

“Not here,” Claude says. Breathless. Unable to do anything about the color in his cheeks. “C’mon. There might still be bandits to route.”

“Stay with me,” Dimitri pleads, practically vibrating against Claude. Needy and emotional in a way Claude has never seen. Overwhelming and making Claude gape. 

“You’ll have to carry me on your back.”

“Of course.” 

Claude startles at being placed on Dimitri’s back, looping his arms around his neck. “Wait, my bow!” and Dimitri thankfully takes it in his own hands before setting off into an effortless run, taking them quickly through the plains even without transforming. By the time they return to the village, the fighting has passed and bodies have already been cleared out. There’s new damage to some of the buildings and Claude reports to a harried looking Byleth. 

“Assassins? They weren’t with the bandits?”

“Given how intent they were on me being alone… I guess that answers the question if Daein is aware of us.”

“Do you think they collaborated with the bandits?”

“Actually, no. I think they got lucky with them springing a raid.” Claude frowns. “Pretty sure Daein being gone just made for some bold thieves.”

“...I can’t tell if staying would be good for the village or bad.”

Claude shakes his head. “We can’t stay here forever, Commander. If it makes you feel better, pretend we’re cursed and will only bring them more doom. ...but we’re still waiting on the Senate, so of course we’ll help out how we can.”

Byleth flashes Claude a relieved smile. “I had a feeling we would be on the same page. And you’re sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah.” Not a scratch on him, save for the cut from Dimitri’s teeth. He doesn’t have to turn around to know Dimitri is still there, watching him, his stare heavy on his back even as he reconvenes with his cohort. There’s concerns over the possibility of another direct attack, of other members of their company being targeted and more to discuss properly in their war council tonight. But with their break in marching, Claude also has time to look into the lion constantly clinging to his back. Rending their enemies so thoroughly Claude has nothing to fear. Marking him so heavily even other laguz are wrinkling their noses when Claude walks by. 

And he knows just where to start. 

“I need an outside opinion,” Claude says the next morning after, ducking his head into their company’s would-be library, just an hour after watching Dimitri nearly try to take off Sylvain’s head for accidentally bumping into Claude. Linhardt looks up from his cot from the corner, book spread flat over his chest.

“Do you?” And before Claude can answer him, “I mean, do you? I was having a spectacular daydream about a rewrite of this book where it didn’t disappoint me.”

“What do you know about laguz biology?” Claude asks instead and watches Linhardt’s eyes alight with _interest._ Got ‘im. 

“What do you need to know?”

In an hour they have a decent spread of research between them and Claude has outlined every detail about Dimitri’s change in behavior he can think of. They swap theory after theory, questioning each other’s sources, when Linhardt finally unearths a relic of a book Claude has never seen. 

“I picked it up from those merchants during our last march. They had no idea what they had. Let’s see… hm. Hmm.” Linhardt hums, lost in his text, ignoring Claude only to abruptly ask: “When’s the last time you two had relations?”

Claude laughs incredulously. “Had sex? Probably... a week ago?”

“Don’t you think that’s strange, given all his other behavior?” 

“Actually.” Claude pauses. “That is really weird.” Dimitri’s neediness and possessiveness has only climbed higher and higher… but he’s done nothing more than hug Claude all night, impossible to roll away from with his grip. 

“I know what’s the matter with him.”

“You do?”

“He’s in heat.”

Claude openly stares while Linhardt keeps reading. 

“Hold on. I thought laguz going into heat was an ignorant beorc stereotype.” 

“Oh, it is.” Linhardt verifies without taking his eyes off his book. “It just happens to also be true in this particular instance. Life’s funny that way.”

Claude grabs the book from Linhardt’s lap and reads through the passage himself. The rare but known phenomenon of lion laguz and their mating seasons in particular. The characteristics of a lion in heat. Dimitri checking every sign down the list. Dimitri is absolutely in heat. How long _has_ he been in heat? How long _would_ he be in heat?

“Yeah, so, I’m taking this. I can’t promise what condition it’ll come back in though.”

“Keep it.” Linhardt says after a moment of intense consideration, “But can you tell me how many times he can --”

“Nope. No way. Not happening. Bye!”

Through sheer insistence, Claude manages to get Dimitri to stick his nose in his training exercises with the promise that if he needs to come find Claude, he’ll be in his tent. It gives him the hours he needs to thoroughly read everything he can and consider what it would take to spend his heat together. 

The answer: a lot of water, lube, and prayer that Claude will be able to walk again after. Everything tells him he should expect to be bred, over and over, until Dimitri’s biological impulses are satisfied. It’s odd to picture when Dimitri’s tastes are the opposite, but it’s not unwelcome, he’s enjoyed being under Dimitri in the past. 

And with the mechanics out of the way, Claude wonders why Dimitri hasn’t told him, when he can’t keep his hands off him, when he’s growing closer and closer to biting someone’s head off just for breathing in Claude’s direction. How insulted he got when Claude _bathed_ and lost his scent. 

He’ll have the answers to his questions soon enough, and though it’s unlikely, Claude prepares for a rejection too. Maybe Dimitri has reasons Claude hasn’t thought of but for now, all Claude can do is ask. 

He springs his trap that night by getting right to it. Dimitri isn’t the only one allowed to be unflinchingly direct. 

“So when exactly does your heat peak?” 

Dimitri’s mouth drops open in shock.

“Don’t insult me, Dimitri. You weren’t being subtle.” Nevermind that Claude hadn’t considered the possibility until a few hours ago. “Soon?” He prods. Watches Dimitri scowl, a fang catching his lip 

“...there is no peak, as you call it. It just. Is.”

“You’re wired for that long?” 

Dimitri comes in closer, his voice dropping quiet and low. “There is no… set time for the flames that ravage my body, that try to ravage my senses. I… hold it at bay until it extinguishes itself. That is the only reason it lasts so long.” He peers at Claude, seeking an answer. “How did you find out? There are so few of my kind and I am the only one you know.”

“I have my sources,” Claude says cryptically. Unsure if Dimitri is hypnotizing him with his honesty or if his scent is hypnotizing Dimitri with how they stare at one another. “Are you just going to keep suffering like this?”

“What other option do I have?”

“Why not spend it with me?”

“Claude…” The spell between them breaks and Dimitri pulls away, hiding behind his hair when it falls over his shoulders, chin tucking to his chest. His ears expose him, tucking back against his head. “All who asked me in the past were met with nothing but snarls and snaps of teeth. I did not want them.”

“You were threatened by them.” Claude says. Seeing now what he was missing. How vulnerable a state this must be for Dimitri. Feeling unlike himself, unable to control himself. How it’s been leaking out now, despite him restraining himself. “Are you threatened by me?”

“Any beorc or laguz with any sense would be.”

Claude cracks a smile. Plays dirty by holding his knuckles in front of Dimitri’s nose, knowing he can’t stop himself from nuzzling his hand. He glares weakly at Claude but it’s for show. His lips press the softest kisses to his hand and Claude lets out the tiniest sigh. “Dima… I’m offering because I want to, y’know?”

“I. I do, Claude.”

“And hey, as far as problem solving goes, this is the most fun it could possibly be.”

Dimitri huffs wet over his palm, holding his wrist to lave his tongue over his hand. Sending Claude’s fingers twitching from the tickle. 

“I’m not built like you but I can handle it, however many times you want to breed me --”

“What?”

“-- and I trust you to keep me in one piece.” Claude wiggles his fingers to scratch under his chin. “What’s that look for?

“What are _you_ talking about.”

“Uh. Your biological desire to mate a lot. A lot a lot?”

Dimitri’s nose wrinkles cutely. “Yes… but that’s not what you said. Wouldn’t I want the same.”

“Well. Usually.”

“Claude.” Claude winces at the chiding tone. “I want to be claimed as much as claim you. Whatever these sources of yours are, you can’t know the full truth without asking me.”

“You’re one to talk about the full truth,” Claude mutters, knowing full well Dimitri’s ears will pick it up. He feels a pointed nibble over one of his knuckles. “Ah. Hey. At least give me an answer before you sass me.”

“My answer… I.”

Claude waits, hopeful. 

“I fear more for you, Claude. What if I hurt you. What if.”

“You weren’t afraid when you let yourself corner me the first time, were you? And I’ve never feared going to bed with you.” Claude pulls his hand away, notes how Dimitri’s face drops. Thinks about Dimitri’s fears and what might counter them. “I can keep a knife in reach if that’ll make you feel better.”

“It would.”

Claude raises his brow expectantly. “And?”

“And. Yes. Yes, I.” Dimitri crawls back over him, a little too quickly, making Claude’s heart race. His face flushing red when he whispers, “I want to breed you. Be bred by you.”

Claude is rock hard and squeaks a little when Dimitri kisses him heavy and hard. “Wait, wait.” He laughs over Dimitri’s deep groan. “I want to mix something up and get us a proper room in the village.”

“Your scent is strongest here.” Dimitri stubbornly says, “I want to stay in our den.”

Our? Claude pats at his cheek and ignores the baby wyverns in his stomach. “If we’re doing this all night I want a real bed.” And fates knows the villagers will be more than happy to accommodate them after standing with them through all the trouble. “Trust me, Dima. It’ll make things easier.” Dimitri’s nostrils flare. “You’re getting impatient aren’t you? I won’t make you wait longer than a few hours, promise.” Claude pulls him down by the neck to give him a kiss, not quite so deep, doesn’t want to get carried away and end up passing out mid-performance. 

“Hurry,” Dimitri growls, control slipping in earnest. “I ache for you.”

“Ah,” Claude croaks. “Y-Yeah, let me up. I’ll be quick. Quicker than quick.”

Quicker than quick still ends up being close to two hours after Claude makes easy arrangements at the small village inn. What takes time is the rummaging for ingredients for his aphrodisiac, something he can drink and keep himself going, pushing the limits of his libido with a lion close to clawing at his own skin. Dimitri is feverish when Claude finally fetches him and nearly yanks Claude off his feet with how he holds him, absurdly protective of him until they set foot in their room. Prepared beforehand, a knife sits on the bedside table. Along with a jar of oil, a pitcher of water, and his concoction. 

Dimitri’s lip curls up in distaste.

“It’ll smell like us soon enough,” Claude says. Waves at him to get undressed. Is just dropping his last article of clothing to the floor when Dimitri, burning hot, pulls Claude flush to him. Sure to leave fingerprint shaped bruises on his hips. He’s already hard, leaking wet at the tip where he prods Claude. Hhh. He reaches for his aphrodisiac and drinks it down. He doesn’t know how quickly it’ll take effect but either way he’s good on his own for now. 

He flashes Dimitri a grin, teasing, before grabbing his hair and pulling him back down to his mouth. His teeth threaten but don’t cut his lips. His tongue probes into his mouth and Claude lets himself go limp, and Dimitri takes his cue, growling low. A threat and promise in one. Claude is spilled onto the bed, pinned down on his belly and hissing out in pleasure pain when Dimitri pulls his hair, scenting and biting his neck. 

“Don’t bleed me,” Claude reminds him in a tight voice, already squirming under Dimitri, humping the mattress under him. “Ah, haah…!”

“My scent, you need to smell like my scent.” 

Dimitri licks and sucks his way down his spine, littering his back with suck marks Claude will have to crane his head to see in the mirror. He moans low, back arching when Dimitri grabs his ass, nails pricking his skin when he pulls him apart. He’s not expecting his tongue, too hot and strong for its own good, cleaning his hole, spreading his rim and working into him. Making Claude sweat, in his own agony at being filled but not enough, hissing like he’s some kind of beast himself, rocking and trying to ride Dimitri’s tongue. 

He manages to reach for the oil and shove his fingers into the jar, leaving a mess in his haste to shove his fingers inside himself when Dimitri’s tongue slips away. 

“Oh,” Dimitri groans. Inhuman and rattling Claude’s core. His teeth bite into a cheek and Claude cries out. Spreading and slicking himself faster, wrenching his arm away and bracing himself on the bed.

“C’mon, Dima. Breed me. I’m ready.”

He barely has the chance to breathe when Dimitri presses a palm to his back to keep him in place, his cock thrusting inside him in one smooth motion. Speechless, Claude holds on to the sheets, eyes rolling back towards his head when Dimitri starts to move, grunting and groaning behind him, holding him in place (as if Claude could, would run away.) He comes in minutes and it’s a sign his drug hasn’t kicked in when he goes soft, but he groans through the aftershocks as Dimitri keeps moving, his body now blanketing Claude’s, his breath hot in his ear. 

Pinned from head to toe, Claude pants under Dimitri, says, “Dima, Dima, Dima.”

“Mine,” Dimitri hisses, “Mine.” He comes abruptly with a loud cry, nails cutting into Claude’s chest where he clutches him. “Ahhhh…!”

Claude is expecting him to continue to move, fuck him in a heat dazed frenzy… and is surprised when Dimitri slips out of him, slinking away back onto his heels to pull Claude apart. Nuzzle and snuff around his used hole. 

“D-Dima?” Claude’s breath stutters. Everything with Dimitri is either pointy or ticklish. “What’re you doing?”

Dimitri rumbles low and pleased. “Appreciating you.” His tongue licks a broad line over his hole. “Mm... “ After a few more sensitive licks, collecting some of his seed, he crawls back up beside Claude. “I’m ready.” He licks Claude’s ear. “Breed me.”

Claude laughs in disbelief. “You’re such a fussy lion. Or maybe a kitten.” 

Dimitri nips him. Oops. Claude swats at him, careful of his ears. Turns to see his tail twitching, unsubtle as ever. Claude’s not hard yet, which is a little concerning, and maybe his mix was a dud after all, but he can make it work, fake it until he comes up with another plan. 

“C’mon,” he growls back at Dimitri in an imitation as low in his throat he can manage. His ears perk up, and he hisses, rutting against Claude’s thigh when he’s placed there, Claude’s hands tight on his ass. “I’m not laguz built but I’m tough enough to take you.”

“Hh, nn!” Dimitri rides his thigh hard, slick from his cock leaving messy lines on Claude’s thigh. And Claude cheats, gripping the base of his tail to get Dimitri to come, yowling with his head tossed back. 

Chemistry is a beautiful thing. The second Dimitri’s come hits his skin, Claude’s entire body seeps hot like being dipping in a hot bath. His cock thickens, standing hard and tall between his thighs. Dimitri whines, teeth clenched together. Falling to his back and spreading his legs despite his cock still soft. 

“Tame me!” He cries out, nails cutting through the sheets. Claude moans at the sight alone and nearly shoves the jar off its stand when he reaches for it, wet fingers sinking inside a Dimitri who has never opened up so fast but then his walls clench him tight, unwilling to let him go and with some force Claude manages to free himself. 

His laugh is low, a rough rasp when he lines up against Dimitri’s hole. “Don’t rip my dick off, Dima.” The way Dimitri _roars_ almost scares him when Claude sinks inside, his hole molding around his cock, but he lets go easier when Claude’s hands push under his knees, spreading him open wider. Giving him the perfect view when he moves, thrusting into Dimitri until he’s hard again, tongue hanging out of his red hot face, panting and whining. His tail loops around Claude’s wrist, laying ownership over him as Claude claims him. 

When Claude comes this time he stays hard and Dimitri begs him not to stop. After round three the night starts to blur together. Claude lost in Dimitri’s yowls and moans, his body a hot vice around Claude’s cock. He takes him on his side, on his belly, until sweat runs down his face, blurring his vision, dampening his curls. 

He bites Dimitri’s neck hard, his blunt teeth nowhere near as powerful but Dimitri wails, coming under him, leaving wet spot after wet spot in their sheets. At some point, they roll back around to Dimitri on his back, Claude squeezing his chest while he continues rutting inside of him. 

Dimitri’s expression is one of pure bliss, his ears relaxed, the noises from his throat now soft little croons. Little by little, Claude feels himself cooling down, an ache developing in his muscles, especially his low back and abdomen. 

“Aphrodisiac might be wearing off soon,” Claude warns. 

All he gets in reply is a sigh, Dimitri’s breath hot on his throat when he tucks his face in it. His legs are starting to get heavy where they’re crossed around Claude’s waist and his arms haven’t unlocked from around his back. It’s amazing he still has the strength to hold onto Claude.

“This is enough,” Dimitri rasps out. Content. His hole gives weak little pulses around Claude’s cock. 

“Stay here like this?”

“Yes.” 

“You like feeling full, huh.” Claude smiles unseen. Feeling tender now that the manic mood of the night has passed. Lying on Dimitri like he’s a warm, sweaty bed. 

“Full of you.”

He clutches Claude again, possessive and sweet. 

Claude shivers despite himself, feeling a familiar soft heat touching his ears, nothing to do with his rocking hips. 

“Just for you, Dima.”

Dimitri doesn’t quite purr… but his rumble is close enough. It vibrates deep in his chest and Claude loves how it feels, how safe and comfortable Dimitri is with him. His orgasm is a gentle surprise, a gasp when he weakly spills inside Dimitri once more. He barely moves his hips but that’s all it takes to slip out of Dimitri, too wet and loose to hold him in anymore. Dimitri grunts, annoyed, but only rolls Claude over to the side, limbs still caging him in tight. 

Their bed is… pretty gross by now, Claude distantly notices. Early morning light is already streaming through the window. He’s caught back up in Dimitri rumbling sweetly, licking his face, sloppily kissing his mouth. He’ll get up in a little bit, clean up. Freshen up. Claude strokes Dimitri’s neck, gently runs a finger over his ears and feels the tears in them. 

Soon, he thinks. The thought growing more distant. Soon. Dimitri’s tongue strokes his. Soon. Claude’s eyes close, thinking of nothing but kissing Dimitri. Petting Dimitri. His large hand cupping the small of Claude’s back after smearing his come into his skin. 

He doesn’t remember anything after that. 

He wakes up dryer than a desert, an ache deep in his low back. Come crusted in his chest hair. Dimitri, still asleep, is curled up into a large ball beside him while Claude feels like he’s dying. He reaches over Dimitri and only spills his water glass on him a little. Dimitri grunts but doesn’t wake up and Claude snorts, absently petting his head while he drinks his water, slowly feeling more human. He whispers into Dimitri’s ear he’s going to get up and for once Dimitri doesn’t fight him, gives him his blessing by licking his fingertips. 

_That’s a good sign,_ Claude thinks with a smile. 

He laughs in disbelief when he sees himself in the mirror. His skin blossomed with bruises and marks. Scratches from Dimitri’s nails. Marks from his teeth decorating his shoulders. He’s smiling before he can stop himself when he runs a finger over them, liking it more than he expects. 

...it can be his own little secret. 

Well.

As much as being mauled by a lion can be a secret.

Everyone is going to harass him and Claude is already thinking of fun, inventive deflections.

**Author's Note:**

> It's here....! Part 2 of my Tellius shenanigans only seemed fitting for Bottomitri Weekend. I hope you all enjoy it because I certainly did writing it! 
> 
> I was lucky enough to be able to commission [Rose](https://twitter.com/MC_Rose_artist) for the two beautiful art pieces and I hope you go follow her and show her lots of love for them too c:
> 
> As always, I am diarthrosis [on twitter!](https://twitter.com/diarthrosis)


End file.
